Thunder Wave (move)
|category=Cool |gen=I |appeal=2 |jam=1 |cdesc=Badly startles all Pokémon that made good appeals. |appealsc=2 |scdesc=Prevents the Voltage from going down in the same turn. |appeal6=1 |jam6=3 |cdesc6=Badly startles all of the Pokémon to act before the user. |tm1=yes |tm#1=45 |mtfl=yes |mte=yes |tm4=yes |tm#4=73 |tm5=yes |tm#5=73 |tm6=yes |tm#6=73 |tm7=yes |tm#7=73 |tmpe=yes |tm#pe=16 |mtxd=yes |na=no |touches=no |protect=yes |magiccoat=yes |snatch=no |mirrormove=yes |kingsrock=no |sound=no |target=anyadjacent }} Thunder Wave (Japanese: でんじは Electromagnetic Wave) is a non-damaging move introduced in Generation I. It was TM45 in Generation I before losing its TM status in Generation II. It regained its TM status, albeit as TM73, in Generation IV onwards. Effect Generations I-VI Thunder Wave has 100% accuracy and the target. Thunder Wave takes types into consideration, so it cannot usually affect Pokémon. This will take type changes into account, such as if Thunder Wave is affected by (which would make Pokémon immune to it). In the Generation I handheld games only, Thunder Wave can affect a target behind a . Thunder Wave can be used as part of a Pokémon Contest combination, with the user gaining extra two appeal points if was used in the prior turn. It can also be used as part of a Contest Spectacular combination, causing and to give extra three appeal points if used in the next turn. Generation VII Thunder Wave's accuracy was lowered to 90%. If powered up by an Electrium Z into Z-Thunder Wave, the user's stat is raised by one stage. Description |A special move that causes paralysis. When paralyzed, the victim has a one-in-four chance of immobility.}} |A special move that causes paralysis. The victim has a one-in-four chance of immobility.}} |A move that may cause paralysis.}} |A weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the foe.}} |A weak electric shock that is sure to cause paralysis if it hits.}} |A weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target.}} |A weak electric charge is launched at the foe. It causes paralysis if it hits.}} |A weak electric charge is launched at the target. It causes paralysis if it hits.}} |The user launches a weak jolt of electricity that paralyzes the target.}} |} |} Learnset By leveling up 8 |8|8|10|10|13 18 |18 15 }} 15 |15 13 |11 7 10 }} 15 |15 13 |11 1, 7 1, 10 }} |19|19 11 }} 42 |42|42|57|57 33 |33|33 21 }} }} 7 }} 1, 7 }} 1, 7 }} 18 |18}} 4 |4|4}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4}} 1, 4 |1, 4|1, 4}} |19|19}} 15 |15 13 |13}} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} 1 |1}} 15 |15 13 |11 1, 7 }} |19|19}} 15 |15 13 |13}} }} }} By TM |form=Alola Form}} |form=Alola Form}} |form=Alola Form}} |form=Dusk Mane}} |form=Dawn Wings}} }} }} }} By By Move Tutor In other games Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS/Wii U uses Thunder Wave as its custom neutral special 2, replacing . Thunder Wave does less damage than Thunder Jolt, but it leaves the opponent stunned for a short period of time. Description |Causes paralysis in the target. A Pokémon affected by paralysis is incapable of attacking or using moves.}} |Afflicts the target with a Paralysis status. A Pokémon with the Paralysis status condition has slowed movement and is incapable of action.}} | }} |It causes the Paralysis status condition to an enemy. With the Paralysis status, the enemy's Travel Speed goes down and it can't attack or use moves.}} |It inflicts paralysis on an enemy.}} |} |} In the anime |Hyper Beam (move)|Hyper Beam}} in the Japanese version}} * In the English dub of Trouble's Brewing, Satsuki commanded her to use Thunder Wave. This is a dubbing error, as in the original Japanese version, she instead told Jolteon to use . * In Watt's with Wattson?, Wattson mentioned that his Magnemite knows Thunder Wave. However, it has never been seen using the move. In the manga In the Mobilize!! Pokémon Ranger manga In the Phantom Thief Pokémon 7 manga In the Pokémon Adventures manga * In Pinsir Me, I Must Be Dreaming, a that was renting from the was revealed to know Thunder Wave by Emerald's Pokédex. In the Pokémon Diamond and Pearl Adventure! manga In the Pocket Monsters Platinum: Aim to Be Battle King!! manga In other generations Core series games Side series games Spin-off series games Trivia * Thunder Wave is the only status move that takes types and type changes into account. ** Consequently, it is the only status move that cannot hit Pokémon (even when affected by ). In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=電磁波 |zh_cmn=電磁波 / 电磁波 电击波 |da=Tordenbølge |nl=Dondergolf |fi=Ukkosaalto |fr=Cage-Éclair Cage-Eclair |de=Donnerwelle |el=Κύμα Ηλεκτρομαγνητισμού |id=Gelombang Elektromagnet |it=Tuononda |ko=전기자석파 |no=Tordenbølge |pl=Fala Grzmotu Piorun Falowy Elektrofala Fala Pioruna Piorunujący Wstrząs Fala Elektryczna |pt_br=Onda Trovão (early anime, The Official Pokémon Handbook) Onda de Trovão ( -present, TCG, manga) Onda-Trovão (The Official Pokémon Handbook) |sr=Električni talas |es=Onda Trueno |sv=Åskvåg |tr=Yıldırım Dalgası |vi=Sóng Điện Từ }} Category:Moves that can inflict paralysis Category:Moves that can jam Category:Moves in Pokémon: Let's Go, Pikachu! and Let's Go, Eevee! de:Donnerwelle es:Onda trueno fr:Cage-Éclair it:Tuononda ja:でんじは zh:电磁波（招式）